


That’s Not Okay

by seungdandy



Series: That’s Not Okay [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom
Genre: 2011 W Korea photo shoot AU, Gtop established relationship, Humorous, M/M, SeungRi is too enticing, Torturing Seunghyun, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun becomes uncomfortable during the 2011 W Korea photo shoot.





	That’s Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue between Seunghyun and the stylist is accurate according to the subs I found.
> 
> Reposting another old story from AFF

Seunghyun looked down as the stylist grabbed the yellow tape and brought it towards his crotch area. "Let's wrap it around the legs." He instinctively took a step back, smiling nervously. "Come on, that's not right. That's not okay." She placated him. "I'll do it lightly."

 

Although his arms were wrapped to his sides, he could still move them somewhat. He grabbed the tape awkwardly and held it away from his crotch. His voice came out whiny even to him. "It's starting to feel strange."

 

After that, the stylist let him be and they focused on getting good shots. He could see Jiyong out of the corner of his eye smirking and he wanted to glare at him, he wanted to rip the fucking tape off of himself and storm away... but he didn't. Doing that, although infinitely more satisfying would only prolong his hell. 

 

Hell was the only way to describe what he was in right now. Sure, he'd been in ridiculous photo shoots before. Who could forget the homoerotic shit they'd had he and Jiyong do together. Not that he minded that. Why would he? Having Jiyong looking like sin and pressed up against him was hardly torturous. Sometimes they'd barely made it to the dressing room before they were on each other.

 

Now though... here he was in these tight pink pants... taped to the Maknae of all people. He knew that this was all Jiyong's doing and it pissed him off even more. Jiyong was making no effort whatsoever to look innocent and every time he'd glance down Seunghyun's body, the older rapper knew... he just knew what that bastard was thinking.

 

Ultimately it was also that bastard, Soohyuk's fault. Soohyuk and lots and lots of alcohol. A few nights ago, he and Jiyong had been out at a club with Soohyuk. The model was feeling mischievous so he started a conversation about who, if possible they'd all like to hook up with.

 

Seunghyun snorted. "Jiyong would drop to his knees faster than Youngbae at church for Pharrell, I'll tell you that much." Jiyong's face registered shock and Soohyuk laughed. "That's not exactly news." Jiyong sputtered. "I respect him as an artist. That doesn't mean that I want to suck him off. You two are just being juvenile."

 

Seunghyun took another drink. "Yeah right... that’s why sometimes when we're in bed you play the In My Mind disc and more specifically Take if Off constantly. I sometimes feel like I'm just a prop for your lewd Pharrell fantasies." Jiyong shoved him. "You're an asshole... it's a great disc that's all... it sets the mood."

 

Soohyuk chortled across the table. "For who? You and your fantasy dick?" Seunghyun nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. "Oh fuck... I'll have to change my name from T.O.P to P.R.O.P!" He and Soohyuk screamed with laughter as Jiyong sipped his drink. Yah... what about you two?"

 

Soohyuk recovered first. "What about us, what?" Jiyong pointed a bejeweled finger between them. "Who's your fantasy dick then?" Soohyuk grinned. "Choi.... Siwon." Jiyong almost choked on his drink. "He'd douse you in holy water before he let you near his precious dick." Soohyuk raised a brow. "Is that experience talking?"

 

Jiyong waved him off. "No way. Siwon is too goody goody for me. I like a bad boy." Seunghyun winked at him. "Here I am sweetheart." Jiyong snorted. "I said I like a bad boy... I didn't say I had one." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm bad. In fact... I'm badass." Soohyuk laughed. "Stop... my sides are starting to ache!"

 

Jiyong nodded not even bothering to cover his mouth as he laughed. "Badass... more like sorry-ass." When he saw Seunghyun's crestfallen expression he shook his head. "No, no, no... that's not what I meant. You're not sorry at all... just more warm and fuzzy than badass." Soohyuk nodded. "Yeah, Seungie... you're a cuddly doll, not a murderous killer despite how well you portray one."

 

Jiyong nodded. "More Jang Beom than Vick and that's good." Seunghyun blushed, looking down into his drink and Soohyuk raised his brows. "On that note... I'm calling it a night."

 

Back at Seunghyun's place, Jiyong stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. When Seunghyun climbed in after him, he rolled to face him. "Tonight was fun." Seunghyun nodded, yawning. "Yeah... love seeing Soohyuk." Jiyong edged closer and planted a sensual kiss on Seunghyun's lips.

 

The older man smiled. "You want music?" Jiyong shook his head and dove in for another deep kiss. Minutes later he pulled away. "Hold on..." Seunghyun shifted in the bed. "Change your mind? You want music?" Jiyong pulled back. "You never told us who you'd pick."

 

Seunghyun blinked at him in the dim light. "Huh? What are you..." Jiyong sat up. "You never told us who you'd pick as your fantasy hook up." Seunghyun looked surprised. "Oh... uhm... didn't I? Wouldn't you rather fuck me than talk?" Jiyong looked at his fingernails. "Not really, no. I want to know who you fantasize about."

 

Seunghyun smirked. "Only you, baby... no one else." Jiyong smiled. "Cute... also bullshit. Tell me now, Seunghyun. Tell me now or you'll never have any peace again." Seunghyun exhaled. "If I tell you it won't leave this room, right?" Jiyong tilted his head. "Of course. It's not like I'd embarrass you in front of a friend or anything. That wouldn't be nice."

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "The entire planet knows you have a thing for Pharrell. It's not like I gave out a state secret." Jiyong smirked. "It must be someone good if you don't even want to tell me. Is it YG?" Seunghyun made a face. "No! God... give me a little credit. Alright... I haven't always felt this way, but since we went to Vegas I've had... thoughts about... Seungri."

 

Jiyong didn't move. He just sat there stunned. "Seungri... really? He's like the straightest guy out there. Why? How?" Seunghyun shrugged. "He's attractive... kind of sexy..." Jiyong nodded. "And 20." The older man frowned. "Hey... we had lots of sex when I was 20." Jiyong nodded. "That's true, but I was 19. Are you going to... try."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Like you said, he's arrow straight. It would make things weird anyway. We are in a band together." Jiyong smirked. "Yeah... that would be weird."

 

The morning of the W Korea shoot had been uneventful until Jiyong slid up next to Seunghyun during a break. "You know as straight as he is, I bet you could still get him." Seunghyun blinked at him, open mouthed. "What?" Jiyong shrugged. "He's always saying how handsome you are. He was just looking at your proofs and going on about how good they came out. Translation... I want to suck TOP Hyung's dick."

 

Seunghyun was about to protest when Jiyong continued. "You can thank me later, by the way. I made sure that you and Seungri would be taped together in the next shoot." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out. "No! I don't want to be taped to anyone." Jiyong smirked. "Calm down... you're gonna love it. Trust me... I'm sure that I'm the only one that will notice that you're half hard."

 

As Seunghyun stood there trying to regulate his breathing and not pop full blown wood, he couldn't help but think that he was being paid back for the whole Pharrell thing. Jiyong could be a vindictive little shit when he wanted to be.

 

When they finally freed him from his tape prison, he made a beeline for the dressing room. Jiyong was hot on his heels and when the door slammed closed, Jiyong slammed him into the wall. "Seungri may not want to suck TOP Hyung's dick... but I do." Seunghyun swallowed. "You manipulated me." Jiyong licked his lips. "The chances of me sucking Pharrell off are pretty low... Seungri... he looks up to you so much..."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Doesn't matter." Jiyong blinked at him. "Why?" Seunghyun sighed. "It was just a stupid fantasy, it doesn't mean anything." Jiyong smirked. "See... you are warm and fuzzy. Badass... funniest thing I've heard all year."


End file.
